Tears Of An Angel
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Robin dies at the hand of Slade. Starfire cries, she just wants to be with him. [RobinxStarfire Oneshot]


**Tears Of An Angel**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

TEXT

**Summary**: Robin dies at the hand of Slade. Starfire cries, she just wants to be with him. one-shot

**A/N**, KK not a chapter story, i still have to finish my others first, i will make an angsty poem/thingy. LIke i did for "And So You Stand There Waiting..." Ne way, look out for a teen titans chapter story soon. Starfire is kinda OOC but watever, i am the writer, R&R please

* * *

**Tears Of An Angel**

**---------------**

**--**

He died.

**He** killed him.

The man that he was after.

For _so_ long.

And he killed him.

He did not even know his identity.

And now he is dead.

And will never know the person behind the mask.

Robin.

I will never forget that name.

Robin.

The name still haunts me.

I came to this earth.

Alone and scared.

He made me happy.

He made me warm.

He kept me safe.

Now...

He.

Is.

Gone.

--

They took me in.

Everyone on the Teen Titans team.

My family.

My friends.

Now...

All **dead**.

All because of Slade.

I am the only one...

Who survives.

Can you even call me living?

I might as well be dead.

I do not breath.

Because he is not around.

I do not eat.

Because he is not there to cook for me.

Alone and usless.

_Poor me_.

--

If only I was the one that died.

I am all alone.

In an empty house.

Empty rooms.

Empty plates.

Empty seats.

Just...

**Empty**.

Nothing.

No one.

Nothingness.

Sunlight even runs away from me.

The stars do not even shine on the house.

Rain does not hit my face.

I do not feel.

I do not live.

Right now...

I.

Do.

Not.

**Care**.

All I ever cared for was Robin.

He is not here.

So I have nothing to care for.

--

He kissed me right before he went off.

On the his mission.

On is death wish.

I guess if there was any way that he wanted to die...

It would have been at Slades hand.

Anyway...

He had kissed me.

Something that I loved at the time.

That I cherished.

That I prayed for.

Finally I got my wish.

Now all I want to do...

Is **forget**.

I loved him.

I told him not to leave.

That it was a trap.

He did not believe me.

I told him that Slade was too strong.

That he might not make it out alive.

He did not care.

So that means he did not care for me.

His kiss warmed my heart.

Made my soul feel alive.

Now that he is dead.

That feeling has now left.

That spot where he had kissed me...

Has died.

That spot in my heart where he once was...

Vanished.

Just like him.

--

I went to his funeral.

I had never been to one before.

So many people crying.

I was not sure how to handle it.

Then I understood.

They were crying because they had knew him.

For so long.

I had only known him for three years.

I did not whimper.

I did not shed a tear.

I did not even speak.

People staring at me like I was a monster.

Like I did not even care for him.

I **loved** him.

He **loved** me.

--

When I got to the tower.

Me being all alone...

Once again.

I could not stop crying.

I have never felt that feeling before.

To love some one.

To lose.

To hate some one with every feeling in your body.

To not want to let go.

I walked into his room.

Gadgets.

Papers.

Sketches.

Everything scattered around.

Just as he had left it.

Right before he left me.

Right before he died.

I lie in his bed.

It still feels like he is still there.

With me.

Breathing with me.

Caring for me.

But he is **not **there.

I do not want to be here.

With out him...

I.

Am.

Nothing.

I do not care for anything anymore.

He made everything worth while.

What do I cherish now?

No body looks up to me any more.

I am the only one left on the team.

Its not a team anymore though.

I am the last superhero standing.

I am barely living.

I walk back into his room everyday.

Lying on the sheets.

Inhaling the scent of the air.

Trying to make sure that I will not forget him.

--

There is a knock at the door.

Foolishly I think it is Robin.

I am wrong though.

Because he is **dead**.

And he can not come back to life.

I slowly walk towards the door.

I might as well not be moving at all.

You could knock me over with a gust of wind.

My hand on the cold handle of the door.

At least I believe it is cold.

For I can not feel right now.

Motionless I open the door.

Something shiny is pointed at my chest.

I am to lazy to see what it is.

I realize how ever...

When I feel something go inside of me.

My body got colder.

If it could even do that.

Red liquid pours out of me.

Cautiously I look at the whole in my chest.

A gash is imprinted on me.

Soon to last forever.

I cry in the pain.

The agony.

I stop however.

When I see the man who has done this to me.

Slade.

He has killed me and my friends.

My family.

My everything.

I guess it was just destiny that I would be next.

--

Tears moved down my face like bullets.

Just the like one the reached my chest.

It is to hard to breathe.

I smile though.

Because I know...

That I will be an angel soon.

And that I will be with him.

Soon I will have him back.

I will get them returned to me.

I see them...

Smiling.

Laughing.

They point at me.

Saying that I look like a sad angel.

I guess they are right.

Tears keep going down my face.

Then I see him.

And they stop.

He makes dying better.

He made everything better.

Now I am with him.

With them.

Leaving the world alone.

With one less superhero.

Giving heaven one more...

Crying Angel.

**---------------**

**A/N. Long, yes ik. i give thnks to everyone who had read this far! WHOO HOO you made it! -gives you a ribbon- whadda think? And she dies at the end...surry for the many downers i have had latley!!lol**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


End file.
